


The Littlest Keeper

by impish_nature



Series: Lighthouse Keeper AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adventures, Gen, Lighthouse Keeper AU, Stan and Dipper bonding, lots of teasing banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impish_nature/pseuds/impish_nature
Summary: Lighthouse keeper au. Stan and Dipper go for their own little adventure along the beach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic (3/5)
> 
> AN: Sorry it took me a while to start putting all these up. Last week was one hell of a week and I ended it by bumping my head!

“So, how realistic is it that we’ll find something cool?”

Dipper stared up at his Grunkle, trying to match his pace as they strolled along the coast. He wasn’t entirely keeping an eye on where he was going however, his curiosity getting the better of him, and ended up tripping more often than not as they trudged along.

It was an early start for them, or at least for Dipper, he had no idea what time Stan got up to get himself set up for the day ahead. He was always up ahead of them on a work day, impeccable in his uniform and already raring to get the tourists in.

However this wasn’t a work day, this was the day in the week they usually ended up lazing around the shack doing whatever the three of them fancied, or Stan would let them get on with their own little adventures and curl up in front of his old TV with one of those period dramas he seemed to like.

So normally, that meant they wouldn’t see Stan until late, obviously making the most of his day off with some semblance of a lay in.

But for once Stan had instead offered an interesting little outing if only they were willing to get up a little bit sharper than usual.

Mabel had decided against it, it was cold and grey when Dipper had tried to wake her and the warmth of her bed had been just too nice to really slip away from.

Which left him and Stan, scuttling across the beach in the early hours of their day off.

It was probably better this way, Dipper could feel a nervous excitement slipping through his tiredness. It was the kind of spark that normally came from getting close to solving a mystery or finding himself at an interesting point in a story he had become engrossed in.

And Mabel was just a bit too loud for this kind of atmosphere.

There was a hush to the beach as they shuffled along it, feet sinking into chunks of wet sand. A morning mist had settled across the waves, and billowed inland slowly across the rocks ahead, masking everything in a soft whiteness that dissipated around them in a wide arc. Stan stayed close to him, the flickering yellow of his lantern light giving them a bit more visibility but he said it wouldn’t be long until the sun came up proper and the mist would vanish.

Dipper kind of wanted it to stay, it gave the beach an eerie yet intriguing atmosphere. He was almost tempted to say it out loud, to tell Stan that it would probably get more customers for his tales about what lay beneath the ocean’s surface.

But it would make what they were out here to do just a tad bit harder.

Stan snorted at his question, he tried to look mildly affronted but couldn’t seem to keep the gleeful smirk off his face. “You don’t have to sound quite so doubtful you know. How do you think I found half the exhibits I’ve got up there? I know tourists are gullible but you’ve got to add just a touch of the real deal for it to look authentic. You just need to know what to look for.” He cast his eye around, humming thoughtfully before he grinned and darted down. “Like for instance, why this time of morning with the lantern? Because it picks up things with a little bit of…gold.”

Dipper shuffled forward as Stan tugged at something stuck between two rocks. Stan held it up for him to see, letting the item dangle through his fingers. A small gold pendant with a snapped chain.

“Some tourist probably, might as well use it if they lost it.” Stan winked, slipping it into his coat pocket.

“…How would you use that?” Dipper tilted his head. Even after its dunk in the sea it didn’t look all that interesting for an exhibit.

“Ehh, we’ll see. I’m not gonna let the sea have it when it might come in handy.” Stan gave him a little nudge forward. “Go on, go have a look about. But don’t wander too far, I already told you this beach is a bit treacherous, I want to be able to see you.”

“Wouldn’t a metal detector be good for this kind of thing?”

A cold awkward silence met his words. He turned back to see Stan looking vaguely sheepish.

“Oh. I, uhh, didn’t think you’d actually be that into it enough to bring it with us.” Stan shook off the weirdly open moment with a scowl. “Well, too late now. If you really want to we’ll do it again next time and I’ll find where I hid the thing.”

Dipper thought it was probably best not to question the weird moment, obviously his Grunkle wanted to pretend. “Well if I don’t find anything, I’m blaming you for not giving me the right tools.”

“The right tools-” Stan spluttered, standing back up properly from where he’d still been crouched. “Off with ya, you got eyes, aint ya? Put em to good use.”

Dipper saluted jokingly, feeling the air swoosh close to him as Stan feigned popping the back of his head. He scurried off with a laugh, eyes trailing the shore for anything that had washed up.

There was a myriad of junk. Old bottles and weird twisted unidentifiable bits of plastic. Pieces of coloured glass worn down the same as pebbles until their sides were rounded and their shininess dulled.

He collected a few of the more colourful ones, any that he thought would interest Mabel.

He also snagged a few shells just the same, even though he and Mabel could do that at any point, unable to resist when he saw a few that would add to the jewellery she’d been fashioning lately.

Stan shouted out every so often, showing him something else he’d found, nothing big, nothing fancy but intriguing all the same.

There was an old pipe, rusted and dented from its tour along the seabed. When he asked, Stan told him a story. A fishing boat from the area, years and years ago, having made it through the storms, made it through harsh waters, only to sink just off the coast of home. People had looked and looked but no one had ever found the ship, just every so often bits and pieces floated ashore even to this day.

Dipper shuddered at the story, eyes snapping out to the sea uneasily before back to Stan’s face, serious and stoic.

Until abruptly the sombre air burst as he let out a laugh, a booming sound that broke the tension like a wave breaking on the shore.

“Come on kid, didn’t think you were as gullible as the tourists.”

“I didn’t think you’d-” Dipper spluttered, unable to finish as he gave his Grunkle’s shoulder an annoyed shove.

“What? Test my new material out on you? I’m out here to make some new attractions, wise guy.” Stan chuckled, smug and amused as he slipped the pipe into his pocket.

The next story was a brighter one, the sun finally starting to surface above the waves as Stan pulled him over with another wave of his hand.

“You ever seen a mermaid’s purse?”

“A mermaid’s purse?” Dipper scurried over, curiosity piqued, though it dulled upon seeing the small blackish wrinkled item in Stan’s hand. “Eww, isn’t that an egg case?”

Stan scowled at him, shaking his head. “No- well, yes, but that’s not the point.” He smiled, dropping it down to the sand again, dusting off his hands. “You see, sailors used to go looking for them on the shore for proof that mermaids lived along their coasts.”

“U-huh.”

Stan huffed, nodding in acceptance. “Should have realised you wouldn’t believe me again, but that one’s real. Old sailor superstition. Now the part of the story I like to twist about is the mermaids themselves. Here’s a quick quiz question for ya. Are they good luck to see? Or do they bring misfortune?”

Dipper blinked as he realised the question was actually directed at him, that Stan wasn’t joking as he stood there waiting for an answer. “…Depends on the place?”

Stan winked at him. “Correct! So I can change up the stories every time. A ship crashed? The captain saw a mermaid. A ship found its way home out of a dire situation? _Mermaids_.” Stan sighed happily, breathing in the sea air with gusto. “Gotta love a contradictory myth so that people can’t question you.” He seemed to pause, an oddly serious air to him as his eyes locked with Dipper’s. “Though, that doesn’t mean you should ever trust a mermaid if you see one. Remember that.”

“Wait, what?” Dipper stood frozen to the spot as Stan shrugged and walked away, eyes already back to roaming the pebbles. “Wait, Grunkle Stan, you can’t just say that and not explain!”

* * *

It was still a while later before Dipper saw his first glint of metal before Stan did.

His eyes lit up as the sun hit it, a small semi-circle sticking up out of the sand. He slipped to his knees without preamble, fingers scrabbling through the sand to close tightly around it, somehow worried he’d lose it if he didn’t snatch it up quick.

He scraped the wet grit off, rubbing his hands on his shorts to clear what he could away and was met with far more than he’d actually been expecting.

What had seemed like a large coin had turned out to be a shining button, which in itself should have disappointed him but the miniature on it was far more intriguing than the actual item itself.

Small waves rolled along the bottom of the button, hitting and breaking against a lighthouse that stood tall above them. Each brick was well defined, the windows lined impeccably, each wave cresting and falling realistically against it.

It seemed like a lot of effort to put into such a insignificant little button.

“What’d ya find, kid?”

Dipper tilted his head up, the lantern light making the button glimmer just a little too brightly as he found Stan standing over him. He held his palm out open towards him, watching as Stan’s face shifted into slack jawed surprise.

He crouched down beside him quickly, plucking the item from his hand. “Wow, I haven’t seen one of these in a long time.” He rolled it around between his fingers before looking back at Dipper. “This was from my old uniform before I had to get it replaced. Saw me through a good few years, it did.” His hand tightened into a fist around it, biting his lip as if unsure what to say. “I lost it overboard one day in summer, it was too hot to wear and I didn’t notice it had gone until I got back to shore and by that point I had no idea where it was.”

Dipper didn’t know why, but he wasn’t quite sure he believed him.

But Stan kept going before he could question the tale, his smile self-deprecating. “Cost me quite a bit to get it replaced. Let me tell you, these uniforms don’t come cheap.” He pulled at the collar of the one he wore, watching in slight amusement as Dipper leaned forward. “What? Never noticed the buttons were detailed?”

“No, not really.” Dipper shuffled closer, staring intently at what had just assumed were decorative buttons on Stan’s jacket. What he hadn’t taken note of was just how detailed they were. Instead of a golden lighthouse, the buttons shone silver in the dim morning light. The symbol that adorned Stan’s cap was present on each and every one, a miniscule chain, links and all twirled around it, locked to the top as if the symbol had somehow become an anchor in the storm.

“Missed this design though, couldn’t get it again. The uniform was here when I got here so it felt weird to change it.” He looked a bit lost for a second before he handed the button back to Dipper. “Well, finders keepers. I’ve pilfered enough people’s items on this beach to know that it’s my fault for losing it so that’s your keep safe.” He grinned, barking out a laugh again. “First beach find you have and it’s one of mine, what are the chances?”

“You can-”

Stan pushed it into his hand, closing his fingers around it before standing up with a groan. “Hey, maybe one day you’ll have a uniform that it’ll look good on.” He winked at him before staring up at the sky, hand on his forehead. “Guess we should start heading back, your sis will probably wake up soon.”

* * *

The walk back was slow, aimless and comfortably quiet for the pair. The lantern was out, the sunlight breaking through enough to make it redundant. The sea mist had finally dissipated along with the sun’s emergence, though it had not yet risen enough to warm the area as well.

Dipper shivered, the cold starting to seep into his bones. He hadn’t noticed it before, too busy exploring, too busy adventuring to really notice how cold it had been. He sunk his hands into his jacket pockets, trying his hardest to get a bit warmer. A small smile slipped across his face as his fingers ran across the newest additions, the presents for Mabel and his own interesting little trinket.

He couldn’t wait to tell Mabel about this morning.

He shuddered again, his shoulders pushing inwards as he curled up against the breeze coming off the sea, hoping to retain some of his dwindling body heat.

Suddenly his vision was impeded, something warm and heavy hitting his head and covering him entirely.

He yelped, a bellow of startled laughter echoing beside him in response to the noise.

The words that followed were gruff and vaguely annoyed though.

“What did I tell you about wrapping up warm before we left?”

Dipper’s hands slowly crept forward, finding material underneath his fingers. He tugged it back, wincing at the sudden light as he slipped the offending item back off his head, dislodging his hat at the same time.

“Oops, let’s not lose that.”

Dipper watched as Stan darted forward, grabbing the hat before it could get too far. It took him far too long to register that what was wrong with the image before him was that Stan’s usual suit jacket had vanished from his shoulders, his shirt and waistcoat visible when normally hidden beneath.

It took him even longer to realise it was around his own shoulders instead as Stan grinned at him.

“Looking good, kid.”

“Grunkle Stan! I’m going to get sand all over it.”

Stan shrugged. “Ehh, easier to clean that than look after a sick kid, now come on, let’s get inside before you get too cold.”

“But what about you?”

Stan snorted again, already walking forward. “Oh, don’t mind this old man. He’s been through enough bitter winters to get through a cold morning.” He stretched, breathing in deep. “It gets a lot colder than this later in the year, let me tell ya.”

Dipper shuffled after him, trying his hardest not to stumble over the trailing bottom or the sleeves that seemed determined to trip him up as he scurried after his Grunkle. He pulled the suit jacket tighter around him, smiling softly as the warm material slowly heated him up completely, dragging away the insidious cold that had started to settle.

It became a much faster walk after that, as if Stan wasn’t prepared to keep them both out in the cold any longer. They slipped inside the small shack beside the lighthouse without any fanfare which could only mean that Mabel was still happily sleeping upstairs.

“What do you say we get a warm drink before your sis gets up and adds far too much sugar for either of us to cope with?”

“Deal.” Dipper nodded, shuffling to take the jacket off until Stan raised his hand, pointing authoritatively at him.

“You keep it on ‘til you’ve warmed up, you hear?” He coughed a second later, scowling at nothing. “Your parents will kill me if you get sick on my watch.”

Dipper nodded, suitably subdued as he shrugged it back on to his shoulders and wound it tight around him again. He couldn’t help but try to push his arms through the sleeves as he walked, letting it trail behind him as he put all his attention into getting his hands out the ends of the swamping mass of material. He continued to trail after Stan, not realising the old man kept looking back at him with amusement.

He froze when he caught sight of movement off to the side of the room, flinching at what he assumed would be a sudden whirlwind of activity from his sister. And instead, found himself face to face with one of Stan’s joke exhibitions out on display for once.

A tall slender mirror stood in the middle of the floor, his own surprised expression staring back at him. He slowly stepped towards it, not noticing Stan’s footsteps also slow and stop entirely as well, too focused on his own reflection.

He looked ridiculous.

A bubble of laughter escaped him as he popped his hands out the ends of the sleeves, the material crinkled so much between his shoulder and his wrists he could hardly move his elbows. The suit covered his body entirely, only a small snippet at the front showing through until he decided it would look even better if he did the buttons up. Another chuckle escaped him at the full effect the image had, unable to stop staring.

Even as he laughed at himself though, deep down there was a small wonder of how it would look on him when he was older.

Something unexpectedly covered his eyes again, the image before him vanishing into darkness for a second. His hands shot upwards protectively but in the process dislodged the sleeves from their perch so that he found himself well and truly tangled in the large garment, hands stuck in the elbows of the sleeves.

Before he could try and get it off though, his vision returned, Stan manhandling whatever he had put on his head so that he could see as well.

He felt a hand ruffle his hair through the item.

“There, that should do it.”

When Dipper glanced back up at his reflection, Stan’s hat sat precariously on his head, the finishing touch to his outfit.

“Well, what do you know? You look the part, don’t ya, kid?”

Dipper looked up into the mirror as Stan stood behind him, giving him an approving nod as he looked him up and down.

Dipper followed his gaze back down to himself in the mirror, feeling weirdly preposterous and proud all in one gleeful swoop. His chest puffed out and his chin raised as he took in the full effect.

“Not bad, not bad…but there’s still something missing. What are we missing- oh!”

Dipper tilted his head as Stan vanished from view. He slowly turned to continue watching him as he sifted through some of the boxes here and there that lined the room, cursing under his breath as whatever he was looking for evaded him.

“Ah-ha!” Stan beamed, pulling what looked to Dipper like a very simple leather notebook. He raised an eyebrow as Stan slowly walked back over to him, crouching down before him with an enthusiastic expression. “Right so, every good lighthouse keeper keeps a journal of their watch. Whatever jobs you do, whatever interesting things you spot through the glass or out at sea, all goes in here.” He tapped the notebook, flicking through the empty pages. “I’ve filled a good many of them through the years. A lot happens here, even if you don’t see it.”

He gave Dipper a wink with the last sentence, his smile mysterious and intriguing to the small boy. “Like what?”

“Heh, you’ll have to find that out for yourself, now won’t you?”

Dipper huffed at the cryptid message, but he couldn’t keep the frown on for long as Stan chuckled at him. His face held none of its usual gruffness, just an open eagerness that Dipper couldn’t quite say no to. Stan played with the suit jacket, straightening it up on his shoulders before once again presenting him the book, a wide grin on his face.

“So, what do you say, kid? Ready to start writing your own adventures?”

Dipper glanced back over his shoulder at the mirror image of himself, imagined his adventures, imagined the mysteries he’d already uncovered and the ones still waiting to be told.

He felt the small button in his pocket like a reassuring weight, wondering what kind of uniform it had once been a part of and what it would have looked like on him. Wondered what kind of tales and adventures lay hidden inside the journals that his Grunkle kept, what secrets that uniform had seen.

A wide grin spread across his face to match Stan’s as he turned back to him, eagerness and curiosity fighting for dominance. He pulled his hands through the sleeves again and took hold of the notebook with determination.

“Definitely!”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Pure and utter self-indulgence XD Ran’s request was notebooks and beach combing and I added Stan’s uniform swamping Dipper cause I thought it’d be cute ♥


End file.
